Finding the Dark
by Hakari star goddess
Summary: Serenity gets her bandages removed and goes out with her friends. But what they all see they know isnt just a miror reflection.


"We don't have all day ya know!" Tea rushed. "I'm coming just as soon as I." Tristian was getting together Serenity's gift. Tea grabbed his arm. By the look in her eyes, she was definitely getting impatient. "No Tristian, now, if we're late, I'm gonna slap you!" Tea growled. "Yeah, yeah, ah.there we go." He held up a bouquet of flowers with a card and a box of chocolates. "I'm so glad Serenity is getting he bandages off today!" Tea and Tristian beamed together. "She'll get to see my handsomeness! I think I'm going to ask her out!" Tea sweatdropped. "Uh.yeah.sure." Tristian pointed at her and gave her the evil stare. "Are you questioning my handsomeness!" Another sweatdrop formed on Tea's head. "Uh.*what handsomeness?* no.of course not!" They we're at Tea's house and that's near the hospital so they walked. Tea started running "I'm to exited to walk! Forget it! I'm running!" Tea announced "Wait for me! I have to keep so handsome so I can't get all sweaty and smelly Tea." He lectured. They arrived soon after. Tristian stepped up to the desk. "Wheeler. Please. The room number." Tristian said calmly and cocky. "Relationship or names please." The woman asked. "Friends of the family. Serenity is getting her bandages off today we hear." Tristian stated. "Why yes Tristian and Tea, Joey and Serenity have been expecting you! Room 115." "Uh." Tristian scratched the back of his head and sweatdropped. "How do you get there?" "Oh go down that hall, take a right, a left, then another right and another left." Tea glanced at Tristian. "Did you get all that? Aha! I hope so!" They walked along. "101.109.113.115! Here it is Tea! Tristian yelled and half the hospital looked up. "Uh.hehe." Tristian sweatdropped. Tea's hand rose and whacked him in the back of the head. "OW!" He rubbed his head. "Hey, what was that for?" Tristian questioned. Tea raised her hand again and knocked on the door. Joey answered. "Hey what took you guys so long?" Tea glared at Tristian. "Blame it on him." Tea growled. "Oh its okay! I'm just glad that you both are finally here!" Tristian stuck his tongue out at Tea "Very mature" Tea droned. They both walked into the hospital room Serenity was currently staying in. "She's behind the curtain." Joey informed them. "Serenity, I have something for you!" Tristian yelled. "I also want to ask you something!" "Come in." Serenity's soft, sweet voice made Tristian almost have more ambition to ask her out on a date. Joey opened the curtain. Tristian's head was to the ground and didn't lift it until she spoke. "Hello Tristian and Tea! How are you? It's nice to finally see you!" Tristian lifted his head." He gasped "Y-you t-to." Tristian walked over to Serenity's bedside "Serenity, now that you can see how gorgeous I am.will you go out with me?" Joey glared and then growled at Tristian. He handed her the flowers and candies. "Aww.Tristian how sweet. I'd be delighted to go out with you." "Oh great! How 'bout I'll pick you up at 6:30? He beamed "Sure that would be great." Serenity nodded. Tristian stepped back. "What I'm not sick! Lets go somewhere!" Serenity stated the facts. "Oh well sis, were just used to it by now. I'm sorry." Joey apologized "I don't want apologizes! I want to go somewhere!" Tea walked over to Joey. "Where's Yugi at?" Joey answered after thinking a little. "I think he's coming after his shift at the Kame Game Shop." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*At the shop~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "May I go now Grandpa? I have to go before everyone else leaves!" Yugi told his grandfather. "Yes Yugi. You worked hard today." Yugi ran down to the hospital. He then ran to room 115 that Joey had told him too earlier. He opened the door. "I'm here! Sorry I'm so late!" Yugi panted "Yugi!" Tea ran over and gave him a hug. "Hello to you too Tea!" Serenity spoke. "Yugi its great to see you!" She hugged him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. They stepped back. "So what are we going to do?" Serenity said hoping it would be something fun. "Hey, maybe we should go see a movie!" Yugi suggested "What's out at the theatre?" Joey thought "Lemme think."Tristian blurted out "I didn't think you could think Tristian." Tea joked "One of my many-HEY!" Tristian glared at her "Oh! Oh! I want to see that one movie! Malibu's most wanted! Lets go to that one!" "Alright!" Everyone agreed.  
***NEW CHAPTER*** "Five tickets, please." Everyone made it Tristian's treat. "Tristian, may I have four quarters. Please?" Serenity fluttered her eyelashes. "Oh all right." Tristian fished around in his pocket for the four quarters. "Yea!" Serenity hugged Tristian, then grabbed Joey and they ran over to the sticker machine. "Oh look Joey! Spongebob stickers!" Serenity hollered at Joey. Yugi, Tea, and Tristian were back in line while they were busy looking at stickers. Yugi was getting bored of waiting so he rushed over to se what they had found. 


End file.
